Shounen No Hate
by Ulysses Quanta
Summary: Atra brings Orga and Mikazuki some food, allowing them all to spend time together. Set before Season 1.


The sound of footsteps walking up the alleyway drew their attention, causing them both to shift into a defensive position. As the steps drew closer, Orga grew more tense, but Mikazuki seemed to relax as he recognised the person walking towards them.

"Who is it?" Orga asked, but Mika didn't respond. Just looked at the person as they walked through the alley into the small corner they had nestled themselves is.

"Miss Haba said I could bring you some leftover food. It's a bit stale and cold, though..." Atra lamented as she swung the small backpack on her back down and gently placed it on the ground, before moving to sit next to the boys.

"Thanks, Atra," Orga thanked the girl as she opened the backpack and handed out some sandwiches to them. Mikazuki took one of the sandwiches and started devouring it, Orga eating another one much more slowly as Atra watched them.

"So, anything happen today?" Atra asked as Mikazuki finished eating his sandwich.

"Not really," Mika said.

"Some more Human Debris joined the Third Group, but not much other than that. Just training in the mobile workers," Orga explained as he opened the thermos that was in the bag and poured himself a drink.

"Oh? How are they?"

"Scared," Orga said simply. "They'll be undergoing the Alaya-Vij... Vijna... They'll be getting the things we got."

Atra looked at the small nubs on the back of Mikazuki's neck, the two spires jutting out red and raw from the most recent surgery. "They're giving people more of those things?" she whispered.

Orga nodded as he passed the thermos to Mika. "Mikazuki's also been ordered to have another one added on to the ones he's already got. I tried to volunteer but..." Orga's gaze lowered as Atra looked between them in horror.

"What? Why?"

"I dunno. Must be because I handled the last two so well," he said as he took a drink. "I'll be fine."

"What if you aren't?" she asked.

"He will. It's Mikazuki, he'll be fine," Orga told her. Atra didn't look comforted at all by their reassurances, but didn't argue any further. Mikazuki reached into the bag and pulled out two sandwiches and offered one to her, along with the thermos. She took them gently and took a drink before setting the lid back on the thermos and setting it down, then she started eating her food. The trio sat in silence, quietly eating their food, the only other sounds being the laughter of some drunks a few streets away, the Martian sky above them bright and sunny.

"The Human Debris... Who are they?" Atra asked as she finished her sandwich.

"We haven't really spoken to them yet. We know one of them is a kid called Akihiro, since he's supposed to get the thing we have after Mikazuki has his done, but other than that, we don't know," Orga explained.

"Oh." Came the reply. The trio went back into silence as Orga withdrew into his thoughts.

"Oh... There's no more sandwiches," Mikazuki said as he peered in the bag, having finished his.

"Sorry, Mikazuki. It was a busy week so there wasn't many leftovers left," Atra explained. Mikazuki just shrugged and looked over at Orga, who's eyes were glazed over, lost in thought.

 _He's thinking again... Is he thinking of that place we're going to again?_ Mikazuki wondered. The boy started to think to himself about the place Orga had told him about, wondering what it could be like, when he felt something land on his shoulder, drawing him out of his thoughts.

A quick glance gave him his answer. Atra was resting her head on his shoulder for some reason. He was confused. Wouldn't she be more comfortable on the ground?

"Orga," Mika whispered, drawing the older boy's attention. "What should I do?"

Orga looked at him in confusion until he spotted where Atra was. "Oh. She's resting. Leave her be, she's exhausted from all that walking, I reckon," he whispered back. Mika nodded, and went back to his thoughts.

Orga watched them for a while, the boy lost in his thoughts, the girl resting her head on Mika with her eyes shut, before grabbing the thermos from where Atra had set it down and returning to his own thoughts.

 _I'll get us all there, Mikazuki. I'll get all three of us to that place,"_ he thought to himself as he poured himself another drink.

...

 _Author's Note: So this was inspired by the third ending of Iron Blooded Orphans, hence the title. There's a shot in it where it shows Orga, Mikazuki and Atra sat together with Orga passing Mika a drink while he and Atra are sat close together. I figured it was an opportunity to explore a bit of their lives pre-season 1, so I wrote this._

 _I hope you all enjoyed it. Be sure to leave a review telling me what you thought!_


End file.
